Out of the Mouth's of Babes
by Megs246
Summary: It is New Year's Eve and Roy and Kara and the 3 cousins are back for a visit.  Warning contains spanking-don't like don't read.


**I am sorry that it has taken me so long to finish the Haunted Harvest Fair. I will try to update soon. Writers Block. So in the meantime here is a one shot story about our favorite relatives, Roy, Kara, and the 3 monsters.**

It was New Year's Eve and there was a party hosted by the Gibbs. This year Mike Franks, Ducky, Jackson Gibbs, Stan Burley, and much to Gibb's dismay, his in laws, Roy and Kara and their 3 kids.

As much as Gibbs couldn't stand Kara and the way she chose to raise their children, Roy was Jenny's brother and he didn't want to make her chose.

Abby and Tony were less then thrilled to know their cousins were coming. Jenny had told them over breakfast that morning.

"Mom! Come on you really are inviting Alex, Andy, and Anna!" yelled Abby.

Tony looked just as shocked as his sister. "Yeah mom I gotta agree with Abbs. All they do is fight with each other and they are mean."

Jenny took a long sip of her coffee and wished for a moment it was something stronger then coffee. Despite the fact that she really didn't like Kara and she thought their kids were unruly brats, she did love her brother and wanted to see him.

Jenny narrowed her green eyes at her children. "Listen I know your cousins are not easy to get along with. If there is anything you don't want them playing with for fear of it getting broken you may hide it in our room. But Uncle Roy is my brother and I hardly see him. I am looking forward to seeing him and we will just have to make the best of Aunt Kara and the kids."

Tony and Abby looked at each other and then rolled their eyes. "Come on Abbs lets go hide all our stuff in mom and dad's room so the monsters won't break it."

Jenny had enough. She leaned her body across the table so her face was directly in front of her children. "Listen to me, they are family, and we are going to be polite and kind to them or else you two are not going to like what happens. Am I clear?"

Both of the Gibbs kids nodded their heads and mumbled a "yes mom".

"Ok good. Now go make your beds and clean your rooms."

Tony and Abby waited until they were upstairs before they commiserated about just how awful this was going to be.

Gibbs who had been finishing up work had just gotten home when his father Jackson Gibbs showed up. The kids heard their grandpa from upstairs and they both flew down the stairs. Abby lunched herself at her grandpa. Tony came in for a more dignified greeting for a 14 year old.

Jenny ushered her father in law in and began trying to feed him. She had spent days cooking and making food for this party.

A few minutes later the rest of team Franks showed up. Ducky, Franks, and Stan all greeted their hosts and sat down to the plate of snacks Jenny had handed each of them.

All was going great. Tony and Abby were playing with the new Wii they had gotten for Christmas. The adults were sitting in the study eating and drinking.

The doorbell rang and before the door was even opened Jenny could hear the 3 kids fighting already. She took a sip of her wine, plastered a smile on her face, and opened the door.

The 3 kids barely said hello as they pushed past Jenny in search of Tony and Abby. Roy hugged his sister and Kara thrust a bag of chips into Jenny's hand. "The kids don't like fancy food and or'dourvs .

Tony and Abby were playing an intense game of Wii bowling when they hear the commotion at the door. "Oh damn they are here!" whispered Tony.

Abby rolled her eyes and groaned.

As much as they were not looking forward to spending time with their cousins, they both knew that if they were not kind and welcoming they could expect a trip across a knee. And considering that Ducky, Grandpa, and Franks had all been given spanking rights since Tony and Abby were little, neither of them liked the odds.

Both Gibbs children plastered a smile on their face and greeted their cousins. They offered to include their cousins in their game. Alex and Andy grabbed a remote.

Anna grabbed Abby's arm. "Come on this is dumb. Let's go to your room and leave the stinky boys."

Abby rather liked the safety of her big brother, especially when the cousins were around, but she agreed to take Anna up to her room.

They went upstairs where Anna took on toy after another out without putting anything back. There was stuff all over Abby's room.

Tony wasn't faring much better in the den. Alex and Andy were constantly tackling each other to ruin the other's shot. It was more like playing with two wild animals instead of humans.

Both Abby and Tony were relieved when they were all called down to dinner.

There was plenty of room in the dining room for everyone to sit together. Abby quickly snuggled herself between her grandpa and brother. Tony was relieved when Franks sat on his other side. He wanted as far away from the cousins as possible.

Jenny had spent all day cooking a ham, and all the sides to go with it.

Gibbs had cut the ham and Jenny was busy passing around the candied yams, green beans, and baby potatoes.

Tony and Abby nudged each other under the table when they realized there was nothing on their cousins plates.

Kara began opening the chips she brought and put some on each of her children's plates. Then she poured each of them a glass of soda while Abby and Tony got milk.

Jackson couldn't help it. He finally had to add his two cents. "Um why are they not eating food before junk food?"

Roy just looked at his plate embarrassed by his children's behavior. Kara looked up with a smile, not the least bit embarrassed by her children's behavior. "We encourage them to pick their own meals. We want them to feel part of the decision making process."

"Leroy was part of the decision making process while he was growing up. Either he ate what his mom cooked, or he went to bed hungry."

Stan tried to turn the conversation so he began asking Tony and Abby about their Christmas.

Tony and Abby talked all about their Christmas in Stillwater and all the neat stuff they had gotten.

Anna was still feeling upset because she had not gotten the new $2000.00 lap top she wanted.

Alex and Andy began chatting about what they had gotten when all of a sudden Anna said "Well I didn't get my new laptop because my mom is a bitch."

You could have heard a pin drop in the room.

Abby was flashing back to 2 months ago when she and her mom had been arguing in the kitchen. Gibbs had been in the basement and while he could hear the arguing he decided to let Abby and Jenny work it out until he heard Abby call her mom a bitch. As soon as the work was out of her mouth Abby found her mom with a death grip on one arm while she used the other to swat Abby's bottom all the way into the living room.

Gibbs ran up the stairs two at a time as soon as he heard what Abby said to her mom. As he got to the top of the stairs he saw Jenny dragging and swatting their daughter into the living room.

As soon as the word left Abby's mouth she knew she was dead. She wasn't really surprised when she felt the first swat land on her bottom. She was surprised at the speed her dad had ran up the stairs.

As soon as Gibbs was up the stairs she was yelling. "Abigail don't you ever, ever, use that language in this house, especially at your mom."

He pulled Abby up off the couch and landed a mighty swat to her backside and deposited her in the corner.

He went into the kitchen with Jen and poured them each a cup of coffee to calm them down. When Gibbs was calm enough he went back into the living room. Sat down and told Abby to "come here". As soon as she was within arms reach she found herself over her dad's knee with her pants and undies down at her knees. Gibbs spanked her backside until she was sure she would not be using that language again. Abby was convinced she would never sit down again.

End of flashback

Abby could still remember the sting from that spanking, she never wanted to make her dad that angry again.

Tony and Abby kept nudging each other under the table. For a few stunned seconds everyone sat there. Tony and Abby waited for Uncle Roy to explode.

Jackson and Franks were mumbling under their breath about how if that were their child she would be over their knee.

Gibbs just rolled his eyes.

Kara was the first to speak "Now Anna, I know you are upset but you need to find a better way to express yourself. Why don't you write a poem about your feelings?"

Abby and Tony turned to each other. "A poem?" whispered Abby.

"Yeah dad wrote a poem of handprints on you butt when you swore at mom." whispered Tony

"Ha ha" Abby shot back

Gibbs continued eating. He learned long ago to keep his mouth shut when it came to Roy and Kara and their kids.

Everyone was shocked when Jenny stood up and put her hands on her hips. She directed her attention to her brother. "All right Roy Sheppard I have had enough. You know darn well we were not raised to do as we pleased. Your children were expelled from so many schools you are home schooling. Your job as a parent is to teach them right from wrong and not let them raise themselves. I can respect that you don't use spanking, but you two darn well need to do something and start teaching them who is in charge or in a few years you will be bailing them out of jail. Let me tell you Abby said the same word to me 2 months ago. She is lucky to be sitting, and she has never dared to do it again. If you are going to allow your children to run wild in our home then you are not welcome here.!"

Gibbs who couldn't believe what a spitfire his wife was when she wanted to be looked at her. "Jen, calm down"

Jen was in full tantrum mode. She stomped her foot. "No Jethro. I do not want my children around this. Tony and Abby have limits and rules, and consequences . We do not allow swearing in our home. We didn't tolerate it from Abby and I'll be damned if I will tolerate it from Anna. Either man up and deal with your children or get out of my house!".

Everyone was stunned at Jenny's outburst.

Roy got up out of his seat and grabbed his daughter's arm. He dragged her over to a corner and put her in it.

Kara began to stand up "Roy…"

Roy cut her off. "No Kara, we are their parents. We need to be in charge. I have let you have your way for all these years and look where it has gotten us. No one invites us to their house. The kids have no friends because no one wants to play with them. They are going to wind up in jail because they feel they can do as they please. Well it stops now!."

"Anna Sheppard don't you move from that corner until I tell you otherwise." Then he turned to the other two children. "And unless you get some actual food on those plates and eat like normal children, you two can plant yourselves in a corner too."

Alex and Andy quickly put food on their plate and began eating ham and yams. They weren't sure what had just happened but they were not about to test their father.

Anna spent the next hour in the corner until her dad told her she could move. She was so stunned at actually being punished that she didn't argue.

When Roy finally let her out of the corner she hugged him and told him she was sorry and she loved him. Then she did the same with her mom. Both Roy and Kara were stunned. Their children hadn't said I love you or hugged them in a long time.

Kara began to think maybe Roy had done the right thing. Maybe their children did need some rules and consequences.

They all rang in the new year. Maybe this was a new beginning for Roy and Kara and their kids?

Happy New Year to all. May 2011 bring you health and happiness.


End file.
